New School
by shadow shader
Summary: Rose gets sent off to a school in Florida for strating a fight. Now she has to leave and will be coming back to become Lissa's Guardian for graduation. Please Read and Review! I suck at summarys. UP FOR APOTION
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I know I really shouldn't be writing another story seeing as I havn't finished my other ones. But I've had this idea for about 2 months and couldn't wait any longer so I'm posting it. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I grabbed my annoying alarm clock and threw it at the wall. Ugh! That's the fifth alarm clock I've broken this month! I'm gonna be late for training if I don't hurry up. I get up and take a shower. I put on a sports bra and sweatpants. I grab my gym bag and run out my room.

"I'm here!" I shouted.

"Late like always," Dimitri said exasperated.

"I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?" I asked and kissed him. He kissed me back until we finally pulled back because we ran out of breath.

"Yes, you're forgiven," he responded. "But you still have to do laps," he smirked and laughed at the face I made.

"Fine," I said and ran out the gym.

After I finished my laps I came inside and saw Dimitri setting up the practice mats.

"So what are we doing now?" I ask him.

"We're sparring," he answered.

Without warning he kicked me. I knew all his moves and he knew all my moves. I knew I had one advantage over him. I pulled his head down and kissed him. He let his guard down and I took that opportunity to pin him down. By the time he finally noticed what was happening I had "staked" him.

"How was that, Comrade?" I asked him smiling.

"That was not nice, Roza," he said and kissed me.

"Not now Comrade I need to go to class," I told him after we pulled away.

"Since when do you care about going to class," he said and let me go. I just grinned and walked out.

I left the gym and went to my room. I changed and went down to the cafeteria and looked for Lissa. I saw her at a table with the rest of the gang. I grabbed a couple of donuts and went to sit down.

"So what's up?" I asked everyone. They had immediately shut up when they saw me.

"Nothing we're just talking about your love life," Adrian said.

"Adrian! You weren't supposed to tell her!" Lissa exclaimed. I looked at Lissa waiting for an answer.

"It's just that you never date anymore and I was thinking that you and Adrian should go out," Lissa said.

"Liss, I'm just busy with training. And I would never date Adrian," I stated.

"Why? You should give him a chance," Lissa said.

"Nope never going to happen," I said.

"I'm still here!" Adrian exclaimed. We shut up and I started to eat.

"So Eddie, do we still have to do field experience?" I asked Eddie.

"Ya, Alberta made an announcement today while you were training," Eddie said.

"Oh," I replied.

"So Pyro, shouldn't we start going to class?" I asked Christian since he was my charge.

"Sure, Buffy," he replied. I ignored him and got up. We walked out the cafeteria and headed to class. On our way we were stopped by the two biggest jerks ever. Jesse and Ralph.

"What do you two want," I growled.

"Nothing, just passing by. Anyway who's you're boy toy now? Ivashkov?" Jesse asked. I couldn't believe what he just said! I punched him in the gut and he clutched his stomach. He groaned in pain as I punched him again.

"Miss Hathaway! What is going on here?" I heard someone shout. I turned around and saw Alberta heading toward us.

"She attacked me for no reason, Guardian Petrov," the jerk said. Eddie was pulling me away from Jesse and Ralph was standing far away from the fight.

"You fucking liar!" I shouted at him and tore out of Eddies grip. I punched him again before anyone could retrain me. Someone grabbed me and pulled me back. I didn't know who grabbed me till I smelt his aftershave. I relaxed into his arms and let him pull me away.

"Take her to Kirova's office!" Alberta shouted at Dimitri. He dragged me to Kirova's with me screaming at him not to take me there.

"Dimitri! Please don't take me to her! She's gonna expel me!" I whined. Before I knew it I was sitting down facing a very pissed off Kirova.

"Miss Hathaway you do realize that what you just can't get you kicked out," the Bitch said calmly.

"What! You can't kick me out! I'm supposed to be Lissa's Guardian after graduation!" I shouted.

"Calm down Miss Hathaway. I never said I was going to kick you out. Instead I'm transferring you to another school until graduation. Once it's graduation you can come back and become Lissa's Guardian," she said. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"So you aren't gonna expel me?" I asked. I couldn't get my head around the fact that Kirova wasn't gonna expel me.

"No, now go to your room and pack your stuff," she said. I got up and left her office with Dimitri following me. We walked in silence until we reached my room.

"Roza, I'm going to miss you so much," he said.

"Don't worry I'll be back for graduation. Its only 2 months away," I said.

"I know," he sighed and hugged me.

"Anyway do you know where she's sending me?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. I t might be St. Peters Academy in Florida," he said.

"In Florida?" I asked. How could Moroi even survive in Florida?

"Yes, not many Moroi go there. The school is mostly made up of Dhampirs," he explained.

"Oh," was all I said.

"Hey I want you to promise me that you aren't going to fall in love with some hot kid from Florida," he teased.

"Don't worry I have my own Russian here," I grinned. He chuckled and we started to pack. In about an hour we had finished and had the rest of the day to do whatever we wanted.

"So, Comrade, what do we do now?" I asked.

"I have a shift now so you can go find Lissa. I'll see you soon," he said and kissed me Once we broke away he said bye and left my room.

I followed soon after I had brushed my hair and redone my makeup. Once I stepped outside the dorm everyone started to whisper and stare at me.

"Hey Hathaway is it true you got expelled?" I heard Jesse say.

"No I didn't. I'm just leaving till graduation and I'm gonna be so happy I don't have to see your ugly face anymore," I said and walked away before I hurt him.

I found Lissa and the gang in the cafeteria.

"Hey what's up?" I asked.

"Rose!" Lissa shouted and tackled me. We both fell to the ground laughing.

"So what happened after Guardian Belikov took you away?" Lissa asked me after we stood up.

"He took me to Kirova's office," I said.

"And?" Christian asked. "What else happened?" he asked impatiently.

"Kirova's sending me to a school in Florida," I sighed.

"You're leaving! But you're supposed to be my Guardian!" she exclaimed.

"Don't worry Lissa. I'm coming back for graduation to be your Guardian," I explained.

"Oh," she sighed in relief.

"So, how this is my last day here until graduation how about we skip class and go play Truth or Dare in Adrian's room," I suggested. Amazingly Lissa agreed and we all went to Adrian's room.

We sat in a circle Lissa and Eddie sitting next to me. Christian was sitting next to Lissa and Adrian was next to Eddie.

"So who goes first?" Lissa asked.

"ME!" Christian and I shouted at the same time. I glared at him and he mumbled something saying I could go first.

"Christian, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare," he said confidently.

"I dare you to give Adrian a strip tease down to your boxers," I said laughing at his face.

"What!" Adrian and Christian exclaimed.

"And I'm going to tape it," I said pulling out my iPhone. "Okay Adrian go sit down on a chair while Christian gives you a strip tease," I got up and put a chair in the middle of the room. Adrian got up and sat down on the chair. Lissa gave me her Itouch and I put it in Adrian's speakers. Christian got up and started to dance as the song came up and I started to tape it.

My chick bad

My chick hood

My chick do stuff dat ya chick wish she could

[repeated]

My chick bad, badder (badder) than yours

My my chick bad, badder (badder) than yours

My my my chick bad, badder (badder) than yours

Christian started to dance moving his hips in a circle. Both of them had a disgusted look on their face.

Listen I'm saying my chick bad

My chick hood

My chick do stuff that your chick wish she could

My chick bad, badder than yours

My chick do stuff that I can't even put in words

Her swagger don't stop

Her body won't quit

So fool pipe down you ain't talkin bout shit

My chick bad, tell me if you seen her

She always bring the racket like Venus and Serena

All white top, all white belt

And all white jeans, body looking like milk

No time for games, she's full grown

My chick bad, tell your chick to go home

Now he was taking his shirt off and trailing his hands down Adrian's chest. They looked like they were going to puke.

My chick bad

My chick hood

My chick do stuff dat ya chick wish she could

[repeated]

My chick bad, badder (badder) than yours

My my chick bad, badder (badder) than yours

My my my chick bad, badder (badder) than yours

Now he was taking his belt off. He put his belt around Adrian's neck and pulled his head down.

Now your girl might be sick but my girl sicker

She rides that dick and she handles her liquor

She knock a bitch out aaaand fight

Coming out swinging like Tiger Woods wife

Yeah she could get a little hasty

Chicks better cover up they chests like pasty's

Couple girl friends and they all a little crazy

Coming down the street like a parade Macy's

I fill her up balloons

Test her and guns get drawn like cartoons

Doh, but I aint talkin bout homer

Chick so bad the whole crew wanna bone her

Christian was slowly pulling his pants down.

Yo, yo now (now, now, now, now) all these bitches wanna try and be my besty

But I take a left and leave them hanging like a testi

Trash talk to em then I put em in a hefty

Running down a court Im dunkin on them Lisa Leslie

It's going down, basement, Friday the 13th guess who's playing Jason

Tuck yourself in you better hold on to your teddy

It's nightmare on Elm street and guess who's playing Freddy

(My chick bad)

Chef cooking for me, they say my shoe game crazy

The mental Asylum looking for me

You a rookie to me

I'm in dat wam bam purple Lam' damn bitch you been a fan.

Christian was now dancing in his boxers.

My chick bad

My chick hood

My chick do stuff dat ya chick wish she could

[repeated]

My chick bad, badder (badder) than yours

My my chick bad, badder (badder) than yours

My my my chick bad, badder (badder) than yours

And When We All Alone (I might just tip her) she slides down the pole (Like a certified stripper)

And When We All Alone (I might just tip her) she slides down the pole (Like a certified stripper)

And When We All Alone (I might just tip her) she slides down the pole (Like a certified stripper)

And When We All Alone (I might just tip her) she slides down the pole (Like a certified stripper)

Christian was sitting on Adrian's lap by the end of the song. When the song ended he got up and put his clothes one.

"Ugh. That was the worst thing I've ever had to do," he said. Eddie and I were rolling on the floor laughing. Lissa was just chuckling.

"Oh this is so going on YouTube!" I exclaimed.

"No!" Adrian and Christian shouted trying to get my phone. I just locked it and put it in my pocket.

"Okay Christian your turn," Lissa said.

"Adrian truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare," Adrian said,

"I dare you to make out with the first person you see outside," Christian said. Well that was lame.

"Okay that's easy," Adrian said getting up.

"Wait that's not all, you have to go outside in lingerie," Christian added. There's the Christian we all know and hate.

Lissa left to go get Adrian something to wear. When she came back she gave the lingerie to Adrian and he went into the bathroom to get changed. He came out 5 minutes later wearing a corset, a bra and his boxers.

"Okay Adriana lets go," Christian smirked.

They walked out the room and into the hall. We followed them and I taped it. We kept on walking until we ran into someone.

Stan.

"Mr. Ivashkov what are you doing," Stan exclaimed. Instead of answering, Adrian kissed him roughly. I laughed and started taping it. I can't believe what was happening! Stan started to kiss him back! And I was getting it on tape! Adrian was trying to pull away, but Stan just kissed him harder.

"Wow Stan, I didn't know you played for the other team," I said. Stan stopped kissing Adrian and looked up at me shocked when he saw the camera in my hand.

"Hathaway I demand that you delete that video now!" Stan shouted, his face getting red.

"No way this is to funny!" I exclaimed and ran back to Adrian's room with every one following me. When we got back Eddie and I fell onto the floor laughing.

"That… was… hilarious…" I got out in between breaths.

"I… know…" Eddie said and started laughing again.

"Both of you stop, laughing!" Adrian shouted at us his face red in embarrassment and anger. That only made us laugh harder. After we finally stopped laughing I announced I was going to sleep because I had to get up early tomorrow. This reminded Lissa that I was leaving and made her start crying.

"It's okay Liss. I'll be back in a couple of months," I said hugging her trying to calm her down.

"I know that, it's just that I'm gonna, miss you so much," she said still sobbing. I comforted her and she calmed down.

"Well I better go," I said and left the room. I walked back to my room and got in bed. A while later I felt someone get in bed next to me. I was about to scream when I smelt his aftershave. I turned around and saw Dimitri staring at me lovingly.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," he whispered back and I snuggled into his chest. Feeling protected in his arms I immediately fell asleep.

* * *

**AN: So that's it. The first person to tell me the name of the song will have a sneak peak of the next chapter. REVIEW! (And no Cuz you can't answer cause you know the song and you'll ruin it oh and by the way cuz I'm still somehow older)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N : I am so sorry for not updating. I had a huge writers block and i was losing inspiration for all my stories. But now I'm back and I'll try to update more often. I need about five names and traits for new people that are going to be in the story, so if you have any ideas send me a PM with the name, likes and dislikes and personality. I had already started writing the beginning of this story but then I left to Colombia and didn't have time to keep on writing. On with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't and never will own Vampire Academy :(**

* * *

"Well I better go," I said and left the room. I walked back to my room and got in bed. A while later I felt someone get in bed next to me. I was about to scream when I smelt his aftershave. I turned around and saw Dimitri staring at me lovingly.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," he whispered back and I snuggled into his chest. Feeling protected in his arms I immediately fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to someone shaking me.

"Leave me alone," I groaned.

"Wake up, Roza. You're gonna miss your plane," Dimitri said pulling my covers off.

"I don't wanna go," I whined grabbing my covers back.

"Too bad. If you want to become Lissa's Guardian then you'll go," he said.

"Fine," I grumbled and got up.

"Good, now hurry up you only have an hour to get ready and say good bye," he said and left the room. I sighed and got dressed into the clothes I had left out yesterday. Before I left my room, I looked at it once more. This was the last time I will be here. The room looked empty, since there was only a nightstand and the bed. There wasn't clothes scattered all over the floor like there used to be. I left and headed to the cafeteria to get some breakfast before I left. I grabbed some food and looked around for Lissa. I saw her sitting in a table close to a corner. Next to her were Christian and Adrian. Eddie wasn't there yet.

"So what's up?" I asked sitting down next to Adrian.

"Nothing," Christian answered. I glared at him.

"So when are you leaving Rose?" Adrian asked me.

"It sounds like you want to get rid of me," I said in mock hurt.

"Of course not Rose!" Lissa exclaimed.

"I was joking Liss," I said laughing.

"I knew that," Lissa said blushing.

"Hey guys," Eddie said sitting down next to me.

"Hey Eddie," I said.

"So when are you leaving Rose?" Eddie asked me.

"Does everyone want me to leave?" I exclaimed. Eddie chuckled and shook his head.

"As soon as I finish eating I need to go meet Dimitri at the parking lot," I said and started eating. When I finished I looked over at the clock and saw I only had 10 minutes left to say goodbye.

"Hey guys I need to leave soon," I said.

"I'm gonna miss you so much Rose," Lissa sobbed hugging me.

"It's okay, Liss, I'll be back in two months," I said trying to get her to calm down. She finally let go and Adrian hugged me.

"I'm gonna miss you Little Dhampir," Adrian whispered.

"I'm gonna miss you two Adrian, no matter how annoying you are," I said. Adrian let go and Eddie hugged me.

"Bye, Rose," Eddie said and let go. I could see tears forming in his eyes. Last but not least was Christian.

"Bye, Rosie," Christian said smirking even though I could see in his eyes that he was sad.

"Bye, Pyro," I responded smiling sadly. I turned around and headed out the cafeteria. I walked to the parking lot were Dimitri was waiting for me next to an SUV.

He was putting my suitcases in the car. He turned around and saw the sadness in my eyes. He hugged me murmuring Russian words in my ear while I cried.

"Are you okay, Roza?" he asked me.

"Ya I'm better now," I responded.

"We better get going or you're going to miss your plane," he said sadly. I nodded and got in the car. He got in next to me and started the car. I can't believe I'm actually going to miss the Academy and all its teachers, even Ms. Kirova. Dimitri pulled out of the parking lot and heads towards the gates. The Guardian there opened the gate and let us leave.

"I can't believe I'm actually going to miss this place," I muttered.

"Don't worry you'll be back to graduate soon," Dimitri assured me. I nodded.

"I'm tired wake me up when we get there," I tell him.

"Sleep Roza," he said. With that I fell asleep.

I woke up about an hour later.

"Wake up Roza, we're at the airport," Dimitri said shaking me. I open my eyes and get out the car. Dimitri opens the back door and gets my luggage. We walk in silence into the airport. Once he bought my ticket we go eat something. The flight doesn't leave until an hour later. During this whole time we've been silent not saying a word. Once we get our food we sit down.

"I'm gonna miss you, Comrade," I say sadly.

"I'm going to miss you too Roza," he said, his voice full of sadness. We finish eating and he walks with me until we get to the metal detectors.

"Bye Comrade," I whisper, tears threating to spill over.

"Bye Roza," he whispered. I turn to leave when he pulls me back. I'm about to ask him what's wrong when his lips come crashing down on mine. I responded with the same enthusiasm.

"I love you Roza," he said once we pulled away.

"I love you too Comrade, don't forget that," I say. He lets go of me and I walk away. Once I get through the metal detectors I look back and lock eyes with him. After a couple of seconds I turn my head and keep walking. Once I passed through security I sat down and waited to board the plane. After about ten minutes we can start boarding the plane. I get up and walk in. Dimitri had gotten me a seat in first class. I sit down and put my seatbelt on. About five minutes later a guy sits next to me. I ignore him and put on my headphones. When the song I was hearing finished I felt a tap on my shoulder. I look over and saw it was the guy that sat next to me.

"Hi my name's Chris," he said holding out his hand.

"I'm Rose," I said and shook his hand. If I wasn't in love with Dimitri I would think he was hot. He looked about 19, had brown hair and had muscles on his arms.

"A pretty name for a pretty girl," he said smiling. It was obvious he was trying to flirt with me.

"Thanks," I said.

"So why are you going to Florida?" he asked me.

"My parents are sending me to a boarding school there," I lied.

"So am I. What's it called, we might be going to the same one," he said.

"I forgot," I said.

"That's too bad. I hope it's the same one then I'll get to see you again," he said still flirting.

"I don't think it is," I said. I know it wasn't seeing as I'm not going to a school for humans.

"You never know it might be," he said. Now he was getting on my nerves. I smiled at him and went back to listening to my music. He didn't bother me for the rest of the flight. Maybe he got the point that I wasn't interested. Once the plane landed I put my iPod away and got up. When I was getting of the plane I heard someone call my name. I look back and see it's Chris.

"Hey Rose wait up, I wanna ask you something," he said.

"I'll wait for you outside," I tell him. I get outside the plane and wait for him to get out.

"So what do you wanna ask me?" I asked. We walk over to the place where you get your luggage.

"I wanna know if you want to go out with me sometime," he says. I guess he didn't notice that I wasn't into him.

"I'm sorry I can't, I have a boyfriend," I told him not sorry at all.

"He doesn't have to know," he smirked trying to convince me. Who does he think he is? Does he really think I'd do that. Before I could say anything he kissed me. I pulled away and slapped him.

"What was that for?" he exclaimed.

"For trying to kiss me you asshole! I already have a boyfriend and I love him so stay away from me!" I shouted and grabbed my luggage.

"Oh come on, Rose! You know you wanna kiss me," he said trying to sound sexy.

"No I don't now leave me alone before I do something that will seriously hurt you," I said trying to keep my anger down. I turned around and headed to where there were people were holding up signs. I was looking around trying to find a sign with my name. I found it and started walking to it but got pulled back. I looked back and found Chris grabbing my arm trying to pull me back.

"Let go of me," I said in a calm voice. This guy was getting on my nerves. If he tried to make a move on me one more time I swear I'll put him in the hospital for a month. Instead of letting me go like I told him he pulled me closer to him.

"Or what?" he asked. I had enough of him. I turned around to face him and punched him in the nose. Blood started spurting out. Good I broke it.

"What the hell!" he exclaimed. Before he could say anything else I kicked him in the stomach. Right before I was going to punch him again someone pulled me back. I tried to struggle and get out of the persons grip but I couldn't.

"Let go of me you motherfucker! I'm gonna kill him," I shouted. I could feel Lissa's darkness seeping into me. I tried to calm down knowing that it the darkness was the one making me act like this. Once I calmed down I stopped struggling. The person holding me let me go. I turned around and saw it was the Guardian holding my sign before. Of course it was a dhampir that was holding me back; a human wouldn't be able to.

"Let's get out of here," the guardian said. I nodded and grabbed my suitcases. We headed to the parking lot. Once we were outside the Guardian walked to an SUV. I didn't have time to look around, the Guardian was practically running to the car. I put my stuff into the trunk and got into the passenger seat.

"Why did you attack the human boy, Miss Hathaway?" the Guardian asked me.

"He was harassing me," I answered him.

"Just because he was harassing you doesn't explain why you wanted to kill him," he said.

"I can't tell you why," I mumbled.

"I know about your bond with the princess," he said,

"Fine, when she uses Spirit darkness seeps into her and then into me. It makes me angrier," I explained. He nodded and stayed silent.

"If you know my name it's only fair that I know yours too," I said, just noticing that I had no idea what his name is. He chuckled and answered.

"I'm Guardian Grant," he said.

"Okay, so how far way is the academy?" I asked.

"We'll get there in about half an hour," he answered.

"That long! What am I going to do to entertain myself! My iPod ran out of battery!" I exclaimed. Ugh 30 minutes of doing nothing is going to be too long for me.

"Just take a nap then," Guardian Grant said.

"But I'm not tired," I complained. Then I had a brilliant idea. This is going to annoy him!

"99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer, take one down pass it around 98 bottle of beer on the wall, 98 bottles of beer take one down pass it around 97 bottles of beer on the wall…" I started singing.

30 Minutes later

"Negative 50 bottles of beer on the wall, negative 50 bottles of beer take one down, pass it arou-" I was interrupted by an annoyed scream.

"Can you shut up! I don't think I've met someone more annoying than you!" Guardian Grant exclaimed.

"Thank you I take that as a compliment," I said, smirking. "I'm impressed, you lasted more than Dimitri. He got annoyed after 30."

"We're here," he announced. "And who is Dimitri?"

"Dimitri's my mentor, Guardian Belikov," I said.

"I pity whoever your new mentor is," he muttered.

"I heard that!" I exclaimed. He rolled his eyes and parked. He got out and I followed him. I got my stuff out of the trunk and followed him into the academy. We stopped in front of a door that had a plaque that said "Headmistress". He knocked and waited. We heard a muffled come in. He opened the door and walked in. A moroi woman was sitting behind a desk. She looked about 50 and had a couple of gray hairs, she looked strict.

"Hello Headmistress Gonzalez," Guardian Grant greeted her.

"Hello Guardian Grant, I see that you have brought Rosemarie," she said. "Here is her schedule and dorm key. She will start classes tomorrow."

"Thank you headmistress," he said and we walked out. Well that was annoying, they talked about me like if I wasn't there at all.

"So where are you taking me now?" I asked.

"I'm taking you to your room so you can put your stuff away. You won't have classes today. Dinner is at 6 **(AN: I'm gonna go with normal time it's too confusing trying to figure out at what time it would actually be)**," he said. We walked into the girl's dorm. He led me up the stairs and stopped on the third floor. We stopped in front of a plain white door.

"This is your room, remember dinner is at 6," he reminded me. He handed me my schedule and key, and then left. I opened the door and I swear I thought I had just died and gone to hell. The whole room was Pink! The wall, the bed sheets, and even the carpet was pink. There were two beds and both had pink bed sheets. I walked over to one that the nightstand was bare. I took of the sheets and folded them. Then I took out the bed sheets I had brought. They were blue and really stuck out. After I did that I opened the rest of my suitcases and I put away all my clothes into the closet on my side. I put all my pictures I had brought on the nightstand by my bed. It was 5:30 so I had 30 minutes until dinner starts. I set my alarm clock to 6, so I would wake up in time for dinner.

**30 Minutes Later**

Beep!

I groaned and reached for my alarm clock turning it off. I got up and brushed my hair and redid my makeup. I walked out the door and headed to where Guardian Grant had said the cafeteria was. I got lost and took the wrong turn. I was walking around the school like a moron, and I couldn't find anyone to tell me where I was supposed to go.

"What are you doing out here?" I heard a voice call out to me. I turned back and saw a Guardian walking toward me.

"I'm new here, and I got lost on my way to the cafeteria," I said. He nodded and motioned for me to follow him. It was 6:15 and I was sure everyone would already be in the cafeteria. When we got to the doors of the cafeteria I was nervous of going in. I was sure that once I walked in everybody would stare and start whispering about me. Taking in a deep breath I grabbed the handles and opened the door.

* * *

**A.N.: So remember to send me a PM with the name, likes, dislikes, and personality of someone you want to be in the story. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm soooo sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I will be continuing this story and all my other ones. This chapter is short, I'm sorry. I'll try to get a chapter up during winter break cause I won't be in school. If you want to blame someone for not updating blame my cousin. She has turned me into a naruto obssessed fan. And blame comcast for having horrible internet service. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY**

* * *

When we got to the doors of the cafeteria I was nervous of going in. I was sure that once I walked in everybody would stare and start whispering about me. Taking in a deep breath I grabbed the handles and opened the door.

As soon as I walked in everyone got quiet and stared. Then they started to whisper. I sighed. This is exactly what happened when Dimitri brought us back to the Academy. I walked over to where the lunch line was, ignoring all the stares.

"Hey my name is Lilyana, I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me and my friends," a girl said behind me. I turned around a saw a tall girl with black hair with streaks, gray eyes, and tanned.

"Sure, my name is Rose," I said smiling. I followed her to a table where there were four more people sitting down. Two were girls and the other two boys.

"Hey guys this is Rose," Lilyana said.

"Hi," I said.

"Hey I'm Allison," said a girl with cherry red hair, and bright blue eyes. Next was a guy with blond hair and dark hazel eyes.

"I'm Drake," he said checking me out. I ignored him and faced the other girl. She had light blue eyes with shoulder length dark brown hair, and was about 5ft 4in.

"I'm Victoria, but call me Vicky or Vikka," she said. The last one was a guy with short brown hair and brown yes. He was about 5 ft 8in.

"I'm Gary," he said.

Lilyana sat down next to Allison and I sat down next to her.

"So Rose, are you new?" asked Allison.

"Yea I just got here today," I answered.

"Why did you transfer?"asked Vicky.

"I started a fight with a Moroi," I answered.

"Wow your academy most have been really strict," Gary said.

"Not really I just picked a lot of fights, and it was either get expelled or transfer," I answered. "Actually I can't believe they put up with me for so many years."

"Yes! Now I'm not gonna be the only violent one here!" exclaimed Lilyana. Everyone laughed at that.

Everyone started talking about their classes and homework they had so I started feeling a little left out. I wonder how Lissa is doing. Oh shit I forgot to call here, she' gonna get pissed at me. I got out my phone and dialed her number.

"Hey who are you calling?" Vicky asked.

"My friend Lissa she told me to call her when I got here, she's gonna be pissed," I answered.

"Rose! Why didn't you call me! I was so worried thinking something happened to the plane or you were attacked by Strigoi!" Lissa shouted. I winced and put my ear away from the phone.

"Calm down Liss I'm fine nothing happened. I was just too tired to call you when I got here," I answered her.

"You had me so worried Rose. Even Dimitri was worried," Lissa said.

"At least I called,. Tell everyone I miss them," I said.

"I will. Call me when you can," she said.

"Bye Liss," I said

"Bye Rose," she responded. I hung up and looked at everyone.

"Wow, she seems hyper," Lilyana said.

"Yup, she gets worried over everything," I answered. As soon as I said that my phone started ringing. I looked at the caller I.D. I didn't recognize the number.

"Hello," I answered.

"Rosemarie Hathaway! I am so disappointed in you1 How dare you start a fight with a Moroi. We protect them not beat them! You are a disappointment! I thought I taught you better!" my mother's voice came through the phone. She was screaming so loud I'm surprised the whole cafeteria couldn't hear it. Of course she would be calling me to tell me how disappointed she was how ashamed she was to call me her daughter. She barely even knows me, I barley ever see her.

"You're telling me I'm a disappointment? You're a disappointment of a mother. What are your talking about that you taught me better? The Academy raised me after you dumped me on their doorstep! You barely even know me!" I shouted back at her. When I said this everyone in the cafeteria stopped talking and were staring at me. My mom stayed quiet for a while.

"I have to go Rose," she said and hung up. Soon everyone was talking again. I sighed and looked back at my new friends.

"So I take it that was your mom," Allison said.

"Yup," I answered

"You don't like her very much do you?" Gary asked.

"Is it that obvious," I asked sarcastically. "I'm sorry that was rude. She just pisses me off. Every time I do something bad she calls me telling what a disappointment I am, but she never acknowledges anything I do right."

"Doesn't she visit you?" Lilyana asked.

"Nope. Janine Hathaway is too busy to come visit her only child," I said sarcastically.

"Janine Hathaway? Wait so your Rosemarie Hathaway? You're like a legend!" Allison said.

"Is it true that you have a battle mark?" Drake asked.

"I really didn't want you to make a fuss about it, it's kind of annoying. Can we please just forget about it?" I asked nervously. I didn't want people making a big fuss about it. This is a new start and I don't want to be known as Rosemarie Hathaway, the daughter of the infamous Janine Hathaway.

"I'm sorry if they're making you feel uncomfortable," Allison said. "They can be insensitive at times," she said glaring at them.

"It's fine just that I don't want to be reminded of the battle. I'll tell you about it after I feel more comfortable with you guys," I said smiling. The truth was that I didn't know them that well and I didn't feel comfortable talking to strangers about it.

"It's okay Rose we understand," Lilyana assured me. I smiled at her and we all resumed eating. After a while we had all finished and we all got up.

"Hey guys I'm tired I think I'm gonna go to my room now," I told them as we headed out the cafeteria.

"Yea me too," Lilyana said. The rest of the girls agreed and said goodbye to the boys. We headed to the girls dorms. Once we reached the dorm I said goodbye to the rest of my friends and went to my room.

When I walked in the first thing I see is a girl rummaging through my stuff.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry it's short. Guess who the person in her room is? (it's kinda obvious) So any sugestions on the appearance and name of the of the mystery girl would be nice :) **

**And remember to REVIEW! *gives virtual cookies to anyone who reviews***


	4. UP FOR ADOPTION!

**So I've lost all inspiration for this story and i'm putting it up for adoption. I've changed a lot and I'm not obsessed with Vampire Academy anymore. So if any one wants to adopt this story PM me. The same goes for my two other stories. I'm so sorry for doing this but i have no more inspiration for this story.**


End file.
